


[Podfic] Impulse

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/369757">Impulse</a>' by AlchemyAlice. </p>
<p>Bucky is found by SHIELD. Tony wants a project. They meet somewhere in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> **Reader's Warnings:** TRIGGER WARNING for canonical loss of a limb by a character. 
> 
> I'm so happy to finally be posting this! Thanks again to AlchemyAlice for giving me permission to record this.

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Impulse%20-%20written%20by%20AlchemyAlice,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

23 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Impulse%20-%20written%20by%20AlchemyAlice,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Impulse%20-%20written%20by%20AlchemyAlice,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 9 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first part of a series, [Armed and Dangerous](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17418), which is wonderfully-written and highly recommended. I've no plans to record the rest of it at this time, but if you enjoyed this story I'd heartily suggest checking out the sequels! <3


End file.
